crossoverchaosfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Species in Crossover Chaos
This is a list of species in the Crossover Chaos series. Earth Beings: Humans (Same as real life) Mages (Magical humans, without anything else special about them) Toons (Cartoon characters, adhering to cartoon physics) Anthros (any animal species, just humanoid, not related to animal aliens) Zombies (exactly what it says. mummies count as zombies in cc universe, so does things like frankenstein's monster. citizens can be born zombies if they have zombie in their heritage) Vampires (exactly what it says. citizens can be turned into one, cursed to be one, or born into a vampire family) Weres (exactly what it says. citizens can be turned into one, born into a were family, or can be cursed to be one. They can be any kind of animal.) Cryptids (stuff like bigfoot and mothman) Robots (robotic citizens that don't look human. also a generic term for the 3 species below) Cyborgs (citizens that are part robot) Androids (robotic citizens made to look human) Reploids (androids and robots made in wartime to fight. can also refer to beings either forced against their will to be a robot or android, or turned into a robot or android for medical reasons) Divine Beings (Deities, Angels, Demons, etc. The deity families technically fall into this, but are considered seperate by the government) Faeries (exactly what it says. A mostly female species, but there are male faeries.) Dragons (exactly what it says. aren't anthro but there are anthros that are dragons. some also have human forms, which can get confusing) Ghosts (exactly what it says. usually ghostbusters style ghosts. boos count as both these, as well as mushroom beings) Yo-kai (different then ghosts, but can count as them sometimes. they are often japanese-born supernatural beings. also used for critters that are from the game "yo-kai watch") Golems (the terms are interchangable in this universe. they are often made via magic, out of earthly materials or elements. different then the elemental aliens and the deity families. they are often religiously Jewish.) Taurs (exactly what it says. basically half human, half animal, with the human part being one half, and the animal half being another. both halves can either be top or bottom. mermaids, centaurs, and nagas count, but are considered seperate species by the government) Centaurs (half human, half horse creature. they count as taurs, but are considered seperate species by the government. they can be more then the regular half-human, half-horse, bc they can also be half-unicorn, half-pegasi, half-alicorn, half-Equestrian style pony, half-nightmare or even half-kelpie) Cyclops (humans with one eye. don't always have to be giant, and there can be non-white cyclops) Djinn (the politically correct term for genies. not all of them are imprisoned in items, and not many can actually grant wishes) Kelpies (shapeshifting horse or seal creatures. the seal ones can technically be classified as a taur or a mermaid) Ponies (you know the talking ponies from mlp? yeah, those creatures. they exist in ccverse) Ogres (exactly what it says. there are traditional-style ogres, as well as various other fictional types. so a fantasy-type ogre can exist side-by-side w/ a shrek-style one) Changelings (in this universe, changelings are basically the ones from mlp, so real changelings in this universe cannot be human) Gryphons (exactly what it says. there are anthro gryphons, but they fall under the anthro category and not that of an actual gryphon) Skeleton Beasts (any species in cc but as a skeleton. dry bones from mario counts as this and a mushroom being. skeletons of the dead do not count as a skeleton beast unless they can move on their own. undead count if they are fully skeletal and don't have any remaining body parts from their lives) Mushroom Beings (the creatures from the mario series, meaning goombas, bloopers, koopas etc.) Badniks (the robots from the sonic series. they are usually not counted under the robot/cyborg/android umbrella because of their origin w/ the robotnik family, and their drastically different designs from the average robotic population because of that) Elves (exactly what it says. they are generally either tolkien or world of warcraft style elves. they can be any race of that of a human, as well as the WoW species.) Naga (exactly what it says. they technically count as taurs, but are considered seperate by the government) Dwarves (exactly what it says. they can be any race of that of a human, meaning there are non-white dwarves) Orcs (exactly what it says. share a common ancestor to the ogres and the grosh) Crystal Ponies (mlp ponies made out of living crystal) Grosh (swamp monsters that are covered in moss. usually wear tunics and live in swamps. they are not ogres, because ogres are not naturally covered in moss) Personifications (personifications of non-human real life things. they can be non-human themselves, but those are exceptionally rare. there can also be multiple personifications of something, so uncle sam can exist in the same universe as alfred jones from hetalia, as well as brother america from scandinavia and the world, countryhuman!america and various others) The Bilby Tribe (technically count as anthro, but they are identified as being outside the normal gender binary for purposes of their religion, and usually using xe/xir, also for religious purposes. they are also worshippers of the matriach of the Colmare family, Xedra) Mermaids (exactly what it says. they count as taurs, but are considered seperate by the government) Marionettas (living puppets) Earth Species originating from Space: Alpacas (yes, they're aliens in this universe. Sister species to the Llamas, they're the more peaceful ones) Llamas (sister species to the Alpacas, they're the more warfaring ones) Penguins (come from the planet Artika, but landed on Earth millions of years ago) Animals (Mammals and Marsupials): Kuubuu (lemur aliens from the planet Propithecias. live like stereotypical tribal people, currently ruled by the ccverse version of King Julian from Madagascar. often wear colourful feathers in their hair) Unicornicopians (anthro unicorn, pegasi and alicorn aliens from the planet Unicornicopia. they have their own space force, and have a strict code of honour. their ruler at the time always has 3 golden horns, and giant wings, because they are in tune with the Uniforce) Spiina (porcupine aliens from the planet Dikobraz. They are often evil, and are allied with Bone's Army) Shikajin (deer people, are often nomads. various populations are spread across the galaxy, so they do not have a true planet to call home) Yaagi (goat people. like the shikajin, they are also nomads. they often live near the shikajin, or up in mountainous areas on their own. rulers of various populations across the galaxy are usually gay males, due to some religious rules in their culture that indicate that rulers of any Yaagi people cannot have children) Krolik (rabbit people from the planet Lapina. Members of the Lapina military are often nicknamed "Killer Rabbits" because they are often savage killing machines without any morals) Beq (frog people. they basically look like humanoid frog people, and are often at war with the Krolik) Nekonians (nekomimi people, styled after Saiyans. They can be any human race available, and any cat breed that ever existed. They can often transform into slightly bigger versions of the cat breed their ears and tails are of) Felii (cyclopian cat people. they can also be of any cat breed that ever existed, but they only have one big eye in the middle of their face. often have psychic powers and can float) Grendel (basically alien werewolves. they have a human form (usually non-white), and a "Grendel" form, which is a giant canine with tusks, long, fluffy fur, gorilla arms, and a friendly demeanor) Baskers (anthromorphic dog people. slimmer, with short fur, and look more like the dog then grendel do. often go into decade-long slumbers as a people) Lupu (anthromorphic wolf people. under a bad dictatorship right now) Risujin (squirrel people. styled after saiyans, and often look like red squirrels. other squirrel types exist in risujin, but the royal lineage is that of red squirrels) Bandijin (bandicoot people. also styled after saiyans, and styled after crash bandicoot as well. come in orange, red, brown, white and blue. any other colour of them is unnatural. Parodies of the Bandicoots from Crash Bandicoot Retold.) Kitsuneopians (kitsune people. look like humans with kitsune tails and ears, often east asian. a fairly friendly culture) Saiyans (from dragon ball z. humans with monkey tails and cool powers, can transform into higher forms. used to belong to the planet Vegeta, but when it got destroyed, the remaining population got scattered across the galaxy) Eleroos (technicoloured kangaroos with element naming themes. often a friendly culture, but our main villain is one of these, and he's obviously hostile) Jezik (goofy anthromorphic dog aliens that look like Murray the dog. don't have teeth, can basically just eat puree. pacifist species) Bubbi (goofy anthromorphic Lil Bub-like cats. similar to the jezik) Kats (from Kid Vs Kat. they're sphynx-like kitties, with black eyes and weird shaped heads. they're often purple, but can also be blue or green) Bovii (anthromorphic cows aliens, are monks. are a pacifist species) Guaxi (anthromorphic raccoon aliens. their reputation are that of criminals, but they are not all like that) Lombaxes (from ratchet and clank. bobcat-like aliens, most were eradicated from the events before the ratchet and clank series started. there is a small population on avalon tho) Micra (wallaby aliens, violent relatives of the eleroo) Hinus (wombat aliens. hinus-made buildings often have a lot of square shapes in them, and their home planet, Hinia, is a square-shaped planet, one of the few non-spherical planets in the galaxy) Calyne (tasmanian tiger aliens, were in hiding from Bone for a long time. have 9 genders, and 15 sexualities) Animals (Birds): Hahnche (anthromorphic chicken aliens. they are the country bumpkins of the universe, often known as hillbillies and farmers) Pavon (peacock aliens from the planet Nabi'k. their royal family is also called Nabi'k, and the family often has super colourful feathers, a punny reference to the television network NBC) Falca (hawk, falcon and eagle aliens. they are warfaring peoples, but also greatly oppose Bone's Army) Animals (Fish and Crustaceans): Renyu (pirahna people. not as hostile as they look) Tatun (seahorse people) Kala (goldfish people) Ki'goi (koi people) Tetradonti (pufferfish people) Nathi (catfish people) Br'uu'uh (crab people that love to party) Reke'Reke (prawn aliens. they are often very sophisticated, intelligent people) Tessari (krill aliens. are often very lazy and sleep a lot) Animals (Reptiles and Dinosaurs): Nyokan (snake aliens) Zelva'Fekrunii (turtle and tortoise aliens) Yaxaani (crocodile aliens) Raptii (raptor aliens) Drakonians (evil nazi space dragons) Drakonian Rebels/Continuarians (good space dragons) Trihornians (triceratops aliens) Stagi (stegosaurus people) Rano (tyrannosaurus people with colourful feathers) Insects: Kala'Jeng (scorpion aliens) Bellhops (fire ants based off of spirou, a rare species with small populations across the galaxy) Exi (cherokee-inspired bee aliens. names usually are one or two vowels repeated, seperated by apostrophes) Thorrakki (tick aliens that kidnap people for entertainment in gladiator battles) Faleni (moth aliens) Deathbringers (cockroach aliens. used to be enemies to most peoples, but are now friendly due to hating Bone's Army) Skian (stick insect aliens) Meleta (butterfly aliens. come from the planet Papillia) Elementals: Talaag (pollution elementals, evil and artificially made by Bone) Rocce (earth elementals. can be either rocks or nature) Pele'keiki (fire elementals. known for their emerald green eyes) Wai'Iwi (water elementals) Fujin-kodomo (air elementals. usually east asian) Lughni (light elementals. darkest skin of all the alien elemental species) Tenebrii (dark elementals. skin is very pale, like that of a ghost. males have markings around their eyes, that glow, and are like mood rings. the bigger the markings are, the more virile they are) Lyudii (ice elementals. often have brown hair and light blue eyes, and tend to be a bit heavier) Tordenbarn (lightning elementals. often Jewish, and have blonde hair, blue eyes, and their natural hairstyles being very anime-esque) Xochihijo (sound elementals. often look like Latine humans, have wings, and often have Feedbakz (floating speaker creatures native to their home planet) following them around) Dashura (love elementals. overwhelmingly female, and not many male dashura are born in a generation) Chuuma (metal elementals. live on the same planet as the xochihijo) Tempanians (time elementals. mysterious, not well known) Prosta (space elementals. also mysterious and not well known) Anilians (void elementals. like the tempanians and prosta, are also mysterious and not well known) Ki'ifu (death elementals. also mysterious and not well known. they are often scary looking and skeletal, though) Humanoids: Trolls (from homestuck. gray skinned people with candy corn horns, yellow eyes and a blood caste for different coloured blood) Lunarians (the moon people from dick tracy. pale blonde human-like creatures with spiraly blue eyes and antennae) Gems (from steven universe. female-presenting holograms that are slightly human-like, and come from a gem) Martians (there are multiple species of these. the known ones are the looney tunes ones, cartoon pure black skinned people, sometimes with markings, and the my favourite martian ones, who are white humans, with either white or bright red hair, elemental powers and elf-like ears) Namekians (from dragon ball z. green skinned aliens with antennae and pink markings) Lunae (blue skinned space elf religious fanatics, often with white hair) Galra (from voltron. purple skinned people with yellow eyes and darker purple markings. most have white or dark blue hair) Tamaraneans (from dc comics. orange skinned people with pupilless lime green eyes) Timelords (from doctor who. rare, but more numerous then actual doctor who canon. look exactly like humans but regenerate) Veshi'i (humans but built to go on 4 legs. barks and howls like dogs. live on the same planet as the Grendel) Odyssians (based off of world of quest. magical medieval humans that are super smart. on the same planet as rhyboflavians and hauvonians. often have anime-like hair in warm colours) Rhyboflavians (from mighty magiswords. technicolour anime people, often have anime-like hair in cool colours) Hauvonians (originally from johan and peewit. only difference from humans (and canon) is that they have such a big lung capacity, that they can breathe in space) Lythians (humans with energy wings and robotic antennae, from the planet Tarlax. Their royal family is the Geetmans) Bree't (just looks like human earth celebrities, past and present, with sharp teeth. reproduce asexually) Klowns (from killer klowns from outer space. clown like monster beings) Spacebots (human-like, but also carebear-like, robots that live in space. Yes, THOSE Spacebots.) Other Notable Species (from other series): Hylotl (axolotl people with 3 eyes. often hostile to florans, and have culture similar to Japanese culture) Avians (bird aliens from the planet Avos, very much egyptian inspired. deeply religious) Florans (plant aliens, often have large chests. wilt when in the cold, often need to be watered) Glitch (robots with a medieval-like culture) Apex (ape-like humans, but are considered aliens bc they live on a different planet) Novakids (sapient glowing gas-bags with humanoid bodies. rare to find in the universe) Agaran (mushroom people with a language that does not properly translate to English) Ancients (mysterious ancient alien species, possibly extinct) Deadbeats (zombie-like aliens) Fenerox (fennec fox-like aliens that speak in sentences about 2 words long) Froggs (frog-like aliens. they do not have a language, for they just croak) Shadows (shadow-like aliens. they are jet black, constantly emit a black mist, and speak with a hiss of wind. they have glowing green eyes) All the canon Star Wars races, as well as: Bando Gora (jedi undead) Blarina (humanoid but scaly, little more then half the height of a human, short wide snout, gold slitted eyes, claws, lots of sharp teeth) Blood Carvers (thin humanoids, golden in skin color, with three jointed arms and legs. Their nose is two separate flaps that contain both the senses of smell and of hearing) Bouncers (furry green floating orbs with black tails) Duros (hairless beings with blue skin and red eyes) The cat-like races (example: Togorians) H'nemthean (reptile-like humanoids) Hssiss (dragon-like creatures) Karkarodon (shark-like creatures) Kushiban (cute lemur/rabbit/cat things) Mon Calamari (amphibious race, humanoid with squid heads) Muun (pale-white skin, elongnated and thin) Nagai (pale skin, black hair, angular features) Nelvaanians (bear-like creatures with canine muzzles) Priapulin (caterpillar-like aliens) Rattataki (pale skinned, mostly women) Selonians (otter-like aliens) Shistavanen (wolf-like beings) Sneevel (werewolves with pig noses and long fangs) Tiss'shar (velociraptor-like species) Umbarans (humans w/ pale, bluish skin and colourless eyes) Vor (pterosaur-like species) Some Star Trek species: Vulcans (not much changes from canon) Romulans (not much changes from canon) Orions (not much changes from canon) Klingons (not much changes from canon) Kzinti (the cat-like species from the animated species) Ferengi (not much changes from canon) Borg (robotic alien creatures that operate through a hivemind. animal borgs are pretty much extinct) Ba'ul (not much changes from canon) Some species from Pretty Cure Star Twinkle: Samaani - (Cute anime girl-like species, cousins to the Western Martians) Kennelli - (Hairy canine-like species) Coumarin - (Crab-like species) Zenians - (Aquatic species) Rainbownians - (Cat-like species) Aisuni - (Snowman-like species) Pururuni - (Aquatic species) Plasmen - (Fire-based species) Saboteni - (Cactus people) Minichurians - (Tiny aliens, a bit stereotypical looking for aliens) Elemental Deity Families: Kamin (Fire elemental deity family. Known for their darker skin, and eyes that change colour when they change their flame colours) Pani (Water elemental deity family.) Rakau (Earth elemental deity family.) Vetrny (Wind elemental deity family.) Colmare (Light elemental deity family. Known for their markings on their eyes, faces and shoulders, and being the most powerful deity family) Grimm (Dark elemental deity family. Has interbred with the Reaper family, so they have a death touch that activates when they get mad. Known for their dark, void-like hair, and purple eyes) Isfjell (Ice elemental deity family.) Javina (Thunder elemental deity family.) Oto (Sound elemental deity family.) Priti (Love elemental deity family.) Logam (Metal elemental deity family.) Denbora (Time elemental deity family.) Stellaluna (Space elemental deity family.) Rien (Void elemental deity family.) Rufu (Death elemental deity family.) Assorted: Avalonians (the assorted peoples of avalon) Shapez (80's 3d cgi shape aliens) Xenomorphs (from alien. monstrous alien critters with sharp teeth that spit slime) Irkens (from invader zim. bug-like creatures with green skin and colourful eyes) Cybertronians (from transformers. giant robots that can transform into things) Xarans (look like Woody from Toy Story and operate through a hivemind) Vozilia (Vehicle aliens) Yanyu (Humanoid music) Goa'uld (from Stargate, parasitic beings that take over hosts) Acamari (basically a "monsterification" of ADHD Alien's character, but really sweet cuddlebugs) Ironae (A creature with a wide head covered with spikes, an elegant neck, seven sunken vivid red eyes that are fully retractable, two small slitted nostrils, elf ears and a protruding jaw, a broad torso and no arms, a powerful tail, no legs, their body is covered in armour plating, their thighs are covered in soft skin and it is completely vivid red.) Ba'avari (A creature with a flat head covered with spikes, an elegant neck, four white compound eyes, no visible nose, elephantine ears and a shark-like jaw, a segmented torso and no arms, a bird tail, long, athletic legs and walks on delicate pad, its head, back, outer arms and outer legs are covered in short fur, and the rest of it is covered in soft skin. Its lower legs, inner thighs, chest and stomach, cheeks and forehead are blue-grey with white patches, while the rest of its body is grey, dull blue and green-blue with white patches.) Vaihe (A race of human-like creatures, which are black-skinned and have light-colored eyes. They exist as servants to another race, the Tenebrii. Their history is unknown even to them.)Category:Lists Category:Species Category:Glossaries